The program will address the roles and mechanisms of action of the different protein kinases involved in the regulation of glycogen metabolism by catecholamines, insulin, and other agents. In particular, interest is in those protein kinases distinct from the cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinases. The enzymology and control of both phosphorylase kinase and cyclic AMP-independent synthase kinases in their actions on glycogen synthase will be studied. The pontential involvement of Ca2 ion in the control of glycogen synthesis will command special attention in relation to Ca2 ion-stimulated protein kinases. Experimental approaches will embrace both the enzymological study of isolated enzymes as well as studies with intact muscle systems.